A New Challenge
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: There is another race with another being. The race is held on Nourasia. Eva and the team of Earth go to Nourasia to race. Well my summary is not good, but the story is pretty good for my first Oban fic. EvaAikka pairing?


Well people, this is my first OBAN fic. Please, be nice to me.

CH1 

"You know Eva," Jordan commented one night after their training, "You won Oban, people are normally happy after they won something. Why aren't you happy?"

Eva sighed, her red eyes deeply troubled.

"It's been a year Jordan, and he hasn't contacted me, he didn't even say goodbye," she whispered, "I thought he at least considered us friends."

Jordan didn't even have to ask whom she was talking about. It was Prince Aikka.

She had fallen for him hard and fast and when he had shot them down on that snowy day, she had been confused, sad even, but she had wont the race, and later the whole race of Oban and now they were back home on Earth.

"Eva," Jordan said soberly, thinking about how long he had loved her, "It's his fault, Aikka lost out."

Eva just went to sleep, wanting to forget everything.

* * *

_That bastard_, Jordan thought as he made some coffee, _He must have planned it this way. He planned to hurt her_.

The kitchen of the team's house was brightly colored. Pictures of Star-Racers adorned the walls.

Don Wei, Eva's father, came into the kitchen to pursue the smell of coffee.

"I thought you and Eva were sleeping," he stated simply when he saw Jordan.

"I needed to rant," Jordan responded, "I decided to rant to coffee."

Don smiled faintly.

"You would think that she'd gotten over the Nourasian by now, at least enough to race." Don said running a hand though his gray hair.

Jordan dumped the coffee he was pouring on himself.

"She races fine, she's the best!"

Don sighed.

'I didn't mean that Jordan," he explained quietly, "I know my daughter is the best, but the race is on Nourasia."

"What!" Jordan exclaimed, his eyes were wide, "We have another race!"

* * *

_"So you lied to me," a familiar voice demanded harshly._

_Eva gasped, it was happening again, the dream that haunted her dreams every night since Oban. It was the day Aikka told her he never wanted to see her again._

_"Aikka, I'm sorry," Eva heard herself say, "Please forgive me."_

_She had no idea why she was being so weak, Eva had always prided herself for keeping a level head during anything. Well, her race against Spirit had been the one exception. _

_"Leave me alone Eva, if that is your real name," Prince Aikka demanded, "I never want to see you again."_

Eva woke up with a scream.

* * *

Don Wei heard his daughter's scream and sighed.

The whole team was used to it now, Eva having these nightmares, and didn't flinch or anything when they heard her bloodcurling scream.

"Well," Jordan cracked, "She's awake, who tells her about the race, you or me?"

'I will," Don said walking to Eva's room, "All will be okay."

He opened her door and peered inside.

'Eva?"  
She was pale and shakey. She smiled slightly when her father looked at her.

'Dad?" she asked, "Didn't we decide to just leave me to my nightmares?"

Don chuckled.

'Yes dear, we did. I just wanted to tell you we are leaving for a race."

Eva's dull crimson eyes then sparkled happily.

"Where is it and why so soon?"

"Well, " Don replied, "Every ten years, a being called Nesecita, chooses a planet and hosts a race. It could mean the fate of Earth of we don't compete.

'Alright Dad." Eva said, a bit frustrated, "Where is it?"

Don looked even older that moment as he knew how much stress this would cause his only daughter.

"Well, it's on Nourasia, at least I think the most of it is," Don informed her.

"Nourasia? Eva thought, slightly frantic, I'll have to see Aikka again. But Earth could be destroyed if I don't pilot, so I have too.

"Are you alright?" Don asked, "You don't have to do this, the prize isn't very good anyway."

Eva smiled weakly.

'What prize?"

"If you win, you'll get one of five things, power, wealth, sasticication, immorality, and all knowldege," Don said, "Nothing too good."

Eva laughed and said, "I want to race Daddy. When do we leave?"

"In two hours, so back."

"Alright!" Eva yelled happily giving her father a thumbs up, "I'll be ready.

Don chuckled and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, the whole crew was boarding a ship sent by Necesita.

"The Whizing Arrow 3 is ready," Stan said, his dark skin looking shinny.

Eva smiled as her father said, "Then we are all ready. Let's go!"

They all sat down and waited for the long ride to the other planet.

* * *

Well that is all for now, leave me a review.


End file.
